Susannah Cromarty
NOTE: This page is not free to edit. Characters are solely owned by ScottyBlue (dA name Ascotia-Bluefleck. Also, Spoilers below.) Susannah Bella Cromarty, stage name Shea Waters, was the daughter of Herb and Bella Cromarty, the sister of Luke Cromarty, and the mother of Addie Cromarty. She was spoiled by both her parents, and the spoiling only got worse after her mother died. She took advantage of her father left and right, and shamefully bullied her brother, but the latter was because she was secretly afraid of him and wanted to make sure he never had power over her. She grew increasingly more wild and would run off for months at a time, during which time her distraught father would search for her and usually find her in time to bail her out of some trouble. Finally, she had a baby out of wedlock, her daughter Addie. She didn't want her baby and basically demanded Herb raise the infant. Herb had taken enough, even for him, and told Susannah either she stayed and settled down or he would not help her or give her any more money. Susannah flew into a rage and stormed out and never saw her father again, moving to Washington DC and living in a slum on the outskirts. She danced and sang for a living, under the name Shea Waters. She became more and more involved in crime and questionable dealings, and decided it was too late to turn back. When a man mixed up in the same crime ring as her - against his will - expressed to her his secret desire to get out and raise his nephew in peace, Susannah thought of her dad and after much soul-searching finally wrote to him. The man, Ross DeAndrea, went to live with her father and worked for him. Many years later, Susannah heard that her father had been murdered and that DeAndrea was hanged for it. She knew something was wrong with that picture, and suspected Luke had something to do with it, but was too afraid of him and the police to risk airing her suspicions to the police. She continued in her life, never really happy but seeing no way out. About 17 years after her father's death, Frankie Hill, who had been a child at the time of the murder and was now a detective, was looking into the case. He found Susannah and tried to get her to tell what she knew. All she would say was to watch out for Luke. Her suspicions were confirmed with Frankie, too,was murdered shortly thereafter. Ruthanne Hill, Frankie's brother, wrote Susannah and Susannah told Ruthanne plainly she wanted nothing to do with the matter. When Ruthanne came boldly to Susannah's flat, Susannah shooed her out, though she did at least explain that it was she who sent DeAndrea Herb's place. Very shortly thereafter, Luke showed up at her flat. Susannah, seeing he was unarmed, boldly accused Luke outright for being a killer. Luke told her it had all been her fault, not his, at which time she realized what the scary thing about her brother was - he was obsessively paranoid, suffering from persecution mania. When she grabbed the phone to call an asylum, he strangled her, but their verbal fight had been overheard and it wasn't long before Luke was arrested. Category:In Memory of Frankie Hill Characters